Nada es perfecto
by Chocolse97
Summary: "Perfecto", esa es la palabra que las personas utilizan para describirme. Desde pequeño el buen camino fue el que mi madre me enseño a seguir, recto, recto, recto, evitando salirme de la línea, pero ella, ella no es perfecta.
1. Introducción

**Esta idea no se me sale de la cabeza, o quiza simplemente no tenia nada que hacer.**

**Introducción: Perfecto.**

**I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Perfecto"<em>, esa es la palabra que las personas utilizan para describirme, siempre he sido buena persona, evitando problemas que nunca llegaban debido a lo solidario y perfecto que era y soy. Desde pequeño el buen camino fue el que mi madre me enseño a seguir, recto, recto, recto, evitando salirme de la línea. No tengo recuerdos de que alguna vez haya hecho algo malo, no, mi vida siempre ha sido aburrida y sin sentido, nada interesante, hasta puedo apostar que un vagabundo ha vivido más que yo. Todo el tiempo tomando clases particulares, piano, violín, guitarra, italiano, francés, defensa personal, karate, incluso clases de baile, se tantas cosas que ya ni recuerdo todas. Lo peor de todo es que, a mis diecisiete años, no he tenido ni una sola novia, si, lo que leyeron, ni una sola novia, mi madre cree que si algún día tengo novia, esta me va a _'desequilibrar'_ o algo así, ella se ha encargado de que ninguna chica se me acerque, a veces no sé si agradecérselo o simplemente comprar una muñeca _vudú_ igual a ella y obligarla a alejarse cuando una chica se me acerca. En cuanto a mi padre, a mi madre no le gusta hablar mucho de él, así que técnicamente no sé nada sobre él, siempre que le pregunto acerca de él, ella simplemente me evade, no es la gran cosa, no es que sabiendo donde este él mi vida se volverá interesante, no, seguirá siendo lo mismo de siempre, mi madre, yo y mi aburrida vida perfecta. Por cierto, vivo en Seattle, un motivo más por el cual mi vida es así. Sé que están pensando _"Oh por dios, ¿esos son problemas?, ya quisiera yo estar así"_, pues no, no les gustaría, al cabo de unos días estarían llorando por querer salir a divertirse con sus amigos. No sé porque estoy pensando en todo esto, según mi cerebro, él no se programo para pensar en cosas malas ni deprimentes, mi madre se encargo de programarlo para pensar en cosas buenas y felices, y así es como seguiré pensando siempre, creo que es tiempo de irme, tengo que ir a mi última clase de cocina, no lo mal interpreten, mi madre cree que todo hombre soltero debe saber preparar sus propios alimentos. _Sayonara._

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los comentarios de mi historia anterior, espero que esta les comience a gustar con el tiempo.<strong>

**Mensaje subliminal: OPRIMAN EL BOTON DE REVIEW.**


	2. Bancos Inc

**Lamento que me tomara tanto tiempo.**

**Capitulo 1: Bancos Inc.**

**I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

><p>-"Porque para lo que algunos es bueno, para otros puede ser malo, algunos creen que lo malo no existe, que esté es solo la ausencia del bien…"-Ah, mi maestra de Filosofía, la Srita. Bocada, le encanta discutir con nosotros este tipo de temas, admito que es interesante, una de mis materias favoritas después de computación avanzada-"Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy, les encargo hacer su propia teoría sobre este tema"-Dijo borrando el pizarrón, ni siquiera había escuchado el toque, metí mis libros en la mochila y comencé a caminar para poder ir al almuerzo-"Freddie"-Escuche mi nombre y enseguida voltee.<p>

-"¿Qué sucede Srita. Bocada?"-Pregunté acercándome a ella.

-"Mira Freddie, se que tu madre no te dejara ir, pero eres el único chico en el que confió, necesito un favor"-Dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolso.

-"¿De qué se trata?"-Pregunté mientras trataba de ver que era lo que se encontraba en su mano.

-"El Director Franklin me pidió que fuera a _Bancos Inc ._por dinero para los nuevos libros de filosofía, pero hace unos momentos me llamaron y me dijeron que mi madre tuvo un accidente, y sé que es de mal gusto hacer esto, pero te quería pedir si podrías ir por él"-Me explico extendiéndome una tarjeta de crédito, la observe por un momento y tomé la tarjeta.

-"Está bien"-Acepté con una ligera sonrisa, supongo que recoger el dinero no me tomara más de 30 minutos si voy después de la escuela, la Srita. Bocada me devolvió la sonrisa, tomó su cabello color castaño en una cola de caballo y colgó su bolso en su hombro.

-"Gracias Freddie, sabía que podía contar contigo"-Me agradeció mientras salía, guarde la tarjeta dentro de mi mochila y me dirigí a la cafetería.

-"Hey Freddie!"-Me gritó Carly, mi mejor amiga, agitando la mano en el aire para que la pudiera ver.

-"Hey Carly"-La saludé sentándome enfrente de ella, desde que llegue a Seattle, Carly ha sido mi mejor amiga, en cuanto llegue, descubrí que éramos vecinos y allí comenzó todo.

-"¿Por qué te detuvo la Srita. Bocada?"-Me preguntó curiosa dándole una mordida a su sándwich.

-"Quería que fuera a _Bancos Inc. _por algo de dinero para los nuevos libros de filosofía"-Le expliqué mientras le enseñaba la tarjeta de crédito, ella la tomó y la comenzó a observar.

-"Oh ya veo, ¿aceptaste ir? Porque si aceptaste, no creo que tu mama te deje ir solo"-Buen punto.

-"Cierto, ¿me acompañarías?"-Le pregunté guardando la tarjeta dentro de mi mochila nuevamente.

-"Lo siento, no puedo, hoy tengo que salir temprano debido a que Spencer y yo visitaremos al abuelo en Yakima"-Me dijo mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

-"Está bien, le preguntare a Gibby más tarde"-Le dije encogiéndome de hombros, ella me miro graciosa y comenzó a reír-"¿Qué es lo gracioso?"-Pregunté con media sonrisa.

-"¿Le pedirás a Gibby que te acompañe? Ese chico es extraño, pensé que para un chico perfecto como tú ese tipo de personas no se le daban"-Me explicó y después sorbió de su jugo, espera...

-"Hey!"-Exclame ofendido, oh, mala jugada Shay… -"Me junto contigo"-Termine diciendo con una sonrisa y después tomé mi mochila y comencé a caminar hacia Gibby, escuche exclamar un "Oye!" de parte de Carly pero simplemente seguí caminando con cara de triunfo-"Hola Gibby"-Le salude aun sonriendo, Gibby y yo no teníamos mucha conexión de 'amigos', en la escuela es conocido como 'El chico sin camisa', curioso apodo…

-"Hey Fredward!"-Me saludo sonriendo.

-"Freddie y, sé que no somos muy cercanos o ese tipo de cosas, pero quería preguntarte si podrías acompañarme a _Bancos Inc. _después de la escuela, iría solo, pero mi mamá enloquecería"-Le explique, Gibby solo vio el suelo por unos segundos con cara pensativa y después volvió a mirarme.

-"Claro amigo, no hay problema"-Accedió golpeándome ligeramente en el hombro.

-"Gracias, te veo afuera de la escuela después de la última clase, nos vemos"-Me despedí, gire sobre mis pies y comencé a caminar hacia mi próxima clase.

-"Gibeeeeeeh"-Escuche decir a Gibby, sonreí, Carly tenía razón, era un chico extraño.

Las horas pasaron demasiado rápido, nada interesante, como siempre, dieron el toque de salida y camine hacia mi casillero, por fin era Viernes, comencé a guardar mis libros y Carly se acerco a mí.

-"Soy casi tan perfecta como tú"-Dijo mientras metía unos libros a su casillero, sonreí, no lo olvido.

-"Supéralo Shay"-Le dije sonriendo y después ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-"Como sea, ¿Gibby ira contigo?"-Me pregunto mientras cerraba su casillero.

-"Sí, llamé a mi mamá hace rato y me dijo que podía ir en tanto no me lleve más de media hora"-Le respondí y luego comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida.

-"Típico de tu mamá"-Dijo sonriendo, yo solo asentí y comencé a buscar a Gibby con la mirada, lo encontré.

-"Nos vemos después"-Me despedí de Carly y comencé a caminar hacia Gibby-"¿Listo?"-Le pregunté mientras buscaba la tarjeta de crédito en mi mochila.

-"Gibby siempre está listo"-Me respondió mientras tronaba los huesos de sus manos.

Comenzamos a caminar, después de unos 5 minutos Gibby y yo llegamos a _Bancos Inc.,_ el lugar no era muy grande, era como cualquier otro banco, no había mucha gente, solamente unas 12 personas haciendo sus movimientos bancarios, le hice una señal a Gibby de que me esperara y se sentara en unos de los asientos del lugar, el asintió y yo comencé a caminar hacia una de las cajeras.

-"Buenas tardes joven, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?"-Me preguntó la cajera pelirroja sin mirarme a los ojos, me miraba a mí, pero no se precisamente a que parte de mí veía.

-"Buenas tardes señorita, quisiera retirar dinero de parte de la escuela…"-Comencé a decir, pero fui interrumpido por un fuerte ruido de vidrios rompiéndose, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-"Todos al suelo!"-Escuche gritar, era la voz de una mujer, todos obedecimos y nos tiramos al suelo-"Ustedes cajeras, aquí afuera y al suelo también!"-Grito la que alcance a ver era una mujer con cabello color rubio, entonces todas las cajeras salieron de sus pequeños cubículos y se tiraron al suelo, esto no estaba pasando, dios…

Gire mi cabeza un poco más, eran tres mujeres vestidas completamente de negro y sus rostros estaban cubiertos por mascaras antigás, la mujer pelirroja y la castaña portaban armas 9 mm Parabellum, y la rubia portaba un Fusil HK-33, gire mi cabeza hacia Gibby que solo estaba tirado en el suelo y cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos, por dios, ¿Ahora qué hago?

-"Hey tú, chico castaño, baja la cabeza!"-Me gritó la rubia apuntándome con el arma, yo simplemente la mire a los ojos a través de la máscara de gas y después cubrí mi cabeza con mis manos-"Britt, ve por el dinero, C-yai, cuida aquí"-Les ordeno la rubia, la castaña comenzó a caminar hacia la bóveda del banco y la pelirroja comenzó a gritar que no hiciéramos ruido mientras apuntaba su arma a todos lados, y entonces vi que la rubia comenzó a caminar hacia mí, oh no…

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior! Espero este les haya gustado!<strong>

**Abajo hay un botón que dice "Review this Story", se que lo quieres presionar…**


End file.
